New Night
by Renesmee-Fiction-00
Summary: Tout le monde espèrait que Renesmée vivrait heureuse, épanouie. Que les Volturi finiraient par l'oublier, la laisser vivre. Mais non, elle n'est pas heureuse. Elle est amoureuse et pense que ce n'est pas réciproque, et les Volturi sont prêts à tout pour la voir souffrir, et mourir enfin. Mais Nessie aura son happy end, elle fera tout pour avoir la fin qu'elle souhaite.
1. Chapter 1

_Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse._

Pour le coup la vérité m'a pas seulement blessé, elle m'a carrément achevé.

* * *

Le prologue est VRAIMENT court, je vous l'accorde.

Petite explication : le Livre 1 est composé de 12 ou 13 chapitres, et raconté du point de vue de Jacob Black. Le second Livre, lui, ira à peu près jusqu'à 40 chapitres, et sera écrit du point de vue de Renesmée.

J'espère très sincèrment que ma fiction vous plaira ^^

J.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**Quelques mois plus tard**

**Nessie avait maintenant sept ans physiquement. Elle résonnait comme une adolescente, mentalement elle avait au moins quatorze ans. Rosalie et moi avions emmené Nessie se promener à Forks. En réalité, c'est plus elle qui nous avait trainés là-bas. Elle avait dit qu'elle sentait qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose d'important, qu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle devait y aller. Nous étions en train de marcher, Nessie une glace à la vanille à la main. D'après moi c'est ça la chose importante qu'elle devait trouver. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, près de la frontière entre la ville et la forêt. Brusquement nous sentîmes une odeur étrange. Rosalie ralenti, puis s'arrêta. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'étais préoccupé par cette odeur. A peine une seconde plus tard, me rendant compte de quoi il s'agissait, je m'arrêtais à mon tour. Nessie, elle, perdue dans ses pensées, ne se rendit compte que nous nous étions arrêtés que quelques pas plus loin. Blondie et moi nous regardions, inquiets.**

**- Nessie, reviens près de moi, ordonnais-je.**

**Elle obéit, non sans demander pourquoi.**

**- Parce que, répondit Blondie.**

**Je serrais Nessie un peu plus contre moi. Brusquement, une femme ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Nous la regardâmes. C'était elle. L'odeur, celle d'un vampire. Et c'était cette femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Cette rousse blafarde aux yeux bleus et à l'air doux nous fixait. C'était étrange. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et pourtant elle était bien un vampire. Normalement, les yeux des vampires étaient rouges ou bruns-dorés. Blondie se mit en position d'attaque, et moi je fis un pas en arrière avec Nessie. Une autre femme d'environ dix-huit ans apparut derrière elle. Nessie s'échappa de mon emprise, et avança vers les deux femmes. Blondie et moi la retînmes.**

**- Renesmée, s'écria Rosalie. Reste ici.**

**Les deux femmes se regardèrent, étonnées. La moins jeune s'approcha de nous.**

**- Vous avez dit Renesmée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.**

**Blondie serra Renesmée conte elle, reculant d'un pas.**

**- Ne vous en faites pas, continua-t-elle. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Nous sommes juste à la recherche de la famille Cullen, et leur petite dernière s'appelle Renesmée alors…**

**- Vous leur voulez quoi aux Cullen ? demanda Rosalie, sur ses gardes.**

**- Eh bien c'est une affaire… disons… privée, répondit-elle. Mais à en juger par la couleur de votre peau, vous devez faire partie de cette famille. Enfin, sauf vous, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant. Vous devez être un Quileute.**

**- Oh lui ? Non c'est juste un chien, dit Blondie.**

**- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour les blagues, rétorquais-je. Comment vous connaissez les Cullen ? demandais-je ensuite à la femme. Et Renesmée ?**

**- C'est une longue histoire, répondit l'autre femme en s'approchant de nous. Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler en des lieux plus tranquilles ?**

**J'étais intrigué. Qui étaient ces femmes ? Que voulaient-elles ? Comment connaissaient-elles les Cullen ? La femme plus jeune devait sans doute être une demie-vampire, tout comme Nessie. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu encore plus clair que l'autre femme, et ses cheveux étaient d'un magnifique brun-roux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que son regard était dans le vide.**

**- Quel est votre nom ? demanda poliment Renesmée à la plus jeune femme, tandis que l'autre parlait avec Rosalie.**

**- Je m'appelle Lou, répondit-elle en souriant. Dis-moi, grandis-tu vite ?**

**- J'ai une croissance très irrégulière, mais je grandis de plus en plus vite. Presque aussi vite qu'à ma naissance.**

**- Et quel âge as-tu physiquement ?**

**Mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Cette fille, Lou, était aveugle, c'était évident. Je me sentais un peu gêné de ne m'en être rendu compte que maintenant. Mais Nessie, elle, ne paraissait nullement étonnée de cette dernière question. Je pense que j'aurais dû me sentir offensé qu'une gamine comprenne des choses aussi simples plus vite que moi. En même temps, cette gamine était de loin la plus intelligente – la plus belle, la plus parfaite – que j'ai jamais vu.**

**- Sept ans.**

**- Tu dois être une enfant très mignonne.**

**Nessie rougit.**

**- Je peux ? demanda Lou en tendant la main vers Nessie.**

**- Oui, répondit celle-ci en s'approchant.**

**Elle prit la main de Lou, et la dirigea vers son visage afin qu'elle le touche, et celle-ci y promena ses mains, comme si elle en mémorisait les traits.**

**- En effet, tu as l'air très belle. Quel âge as-tu ? Enfin je veux dire depuis combien de temps es-tu née ?**

**- Quatre ans. Cinq dans quelques mois. Et toi ?**

**- Je suis encore plus vieille que les Volturi.**

**- Sérieusement ? demandais-je, étonné.**

**- Oui.**

**- Et dis-moi, l'autre femme est un vampire, et pourtant elle a les yeux bleus. Comment cela se fait-il ?**

**- Eh bien on ne sait pas trop. Nous faisons partie des premiers vampires, alors mon grand-père pense que c'est en quelques sortes pour nous distinguer des autres vampires. Mais on n'a pas trouvé d'explication plus logique.**

**- Ah ok.**

**- Bon Nessie chérie, le clébard, on y va, nous dit Rosalie.**

**Je soupirais, ennuyé d'en être réduit à obéir à cette sangsue.**

**Fin du chap 2**


End file.
